Una noche con su mejor amigo
by Xiwy
Summary: Después del entrenamiento con Jiraiya, Naruto regresa a Konoha, encontrándose con Shinna, una amiga de su infancia que lo echó especialmente de menos en su ausencia. Naruto x OC.**Lemmon** Mi primer fic!XDDLo que algunos esperaban...al final lo hice!XDD


**Holaa!!!Cómo estan??^^ Pues aquí les dejo mi primer fic, espero que les guste^^**

**Naruto no me pertenece(más quisiera yoXD), así como ninguno de los personajes, excepto el mío(Shinna)JA! Todos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto y Shinna**

Llamaron a la puerta. Naruto alzó la mirada.

-Adelante- dijo con curiosidad. La puerta se abrió y una cabeza se asomó con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Naruto parpadeó.- ¡Ah, eres tú!- Shinna sonrió aún más.- Pasa, pasa.

-¿Te interrumpo?- preguntó la chica con una tímida sonrisa. El chico llevaba puesto su ropa de siempre, aunque ella se fijó en que no llevaba la cinta. Probablemente, no estaría haciendo nada.

-¡No, qué va!- contestó el rubio, devolviéndole la sonrisa- ¿Ocurre algo?

La chica entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta. Naruto la miró detenidamente. Llevaba una camiseta de manga francesa que dejaba ver su hombro derecho y…bueno, tenía algo de escote. Bajó un poco la mirada, aunque se arrepintió de hacerlo: Shinna llevaba unos shorts.

-Eh…- volvió a preguntar- ¿p-pasa algo?

-Veo que al final, a pesar de lo que dijo Tsunade, no has ido a esa "aburrida" conferencia.

Naruto sonrió descaradamente.

-Nah…paso de ese rollo.- la miró- Tú tampoco has ido, a pesar de lo que dijo Tsunade.- añadió.

La chica sonrió aún más. Luego suspiró.

-Te voy a ser sincera…paso de ese rollo.

Naruto rió. No era el único que pensaba así.

-Estaba aburrida, y como me temía que tú no ibas a ir…bueno, pues, ya sabes…si querrías charlar un rato. Es que no podía dormir, es muy temprano.

¿Dormir? ¿Acaso ese era su pijama?

Naruto se la imaginó durmiendo por un momento. Arropada hasta la cintura, con esa camiseta que dejaba ver su hombro…aquél hombro que había captado su mirada desde que ella entró. Ese hombro que lo llamaba…

Por favor, sólo hacía falta un cartel que pusiera "cómeme".

Salió de su ensimismamiento tan solo por haber pensado aquello. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de pensar eso?

Sacudió la cabeza apartando aquella idea. Vamos, ella era su amiga.

Naruto, el haber estado tanto tiempo con el Ermitaño Pervertido te ha afectadopensó para sí.

Cuando vio a Naruto sacudir la cabeza lo miró. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Desvió la mirada hacia la mesa, justo detrás de él. Un refresco.

Genial, hace un calor horriblepensó ella- Oye Naruto- éste alzó la mirada.

Ya está, creo que lo sabe. No, es imposible… ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?

-Naruto… ¿puedo coger un poco de refresco?

-¿Refresco?- la chica señaló con el dedo detrás suya- ¡Oh! Claro, bebe lo que quieras.

-¡Gracias!- contestó ella, con una sonrisa. Se acercó a la mesa para coger la pequeña botella, que estaba junto a la cinta de Naruto. Destapó la botella y se la acercó a los labios. Naruto la observaba sin darse cuenta. La chica comenzó a beber, y como si quisiese el destino reírse de él, una gota se le escapó de sus labios y bajó por su barbilla, su cuello, más abajo, más…hasta llegar a su escote, donde se perdía entre la ropa. Naruto seguía con la mirada el recorrido de la gota. La chica dejó de beber y Naruto apartó rápidamente la mirada.

Shinna se percató de ello y sonrió. Dejó la botella en la mesa y se acercó a él.

-Oye Naruto, -el chico la miró. Tenía un leve tono rojo en las mejillas. Shinna sonrió de nuevo.- ¿tienes algo que hacer esta noche? Quiero decir, ¿algún plan para pasar el tiempo mientras los demás están en la conferencia?

Naruto miró a los ojos de la chica. Esos ojos marrones intensos que emitieron un destello extraño. ¿Qué estaba tramando?

-Pues…-su mirada se desvió de nuevo a ese hombro. Su hombro.

¡EXACTO, EL HOMBRO DE TÚ AMIGA! ¡NARUTO, TE ESTÁS VOLVIENDO UN PERVERTIDO!

La chica siguió su mirada hasta encontrar aquello que su amigo no había parado de mirar: su hombro. Sonrió un poco. Lo movió de una singular manera que hizo que el chico la mirara.

-¿Ocurre algo?- sonrió ella.

-N-nada…- Naruto no se había percatado en ningún momento de que ella lo observaba. El pequeño tono rojizo de sus mejillas pasó a estar por toda la cara. La chica rió por lo bajo. Pero de pronto, su cara cambió de expresión y se tornó triste.- ¿Qué ocurre?

Shinna no contestó de inmediato.

-No, nada.- su expresión se volvió aún más triste. Parecía que iba a empezar a llorar. Naruto la miró sin comprender. Se acercó a ella sin siquiera pensarlo, no sabía si era lo correcto o no, pero su cuerpo le empujaba a hacerlo. Shinna había visto de reojo que Naruto se movía hacia ella, quería mirarlo pero no podía, si lo hacía comenzaría a llorar como una niña pequeña y eso no lo iba a consentir. Era demasiado orgullosa.

Naruto la cogió del mentón y le alzó la cara. La chica no pudo evitarlo y lo miró. Adoraba esos ojos azules. Jamás podría describir todo lo que esos ojos eran capaces de hacerle sentir. La expresión de Naruto había cambiado y se lo decía todo. Con la mirada le preguntaba qué le ocurría. De pronto, y sin que ella fuera capaz de controlarlo, dos lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Con la otra mano, el chico se las secó suavemente.

-Naruto…- ¿Qué le ocurría? Por favor, deseaba tanto que este momento no terminara… pero, ¿por qué?- no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Naruto la miró sin comprender, ¿a caso le había molestado ese gesto? ¿O que se acercara tanto a ella?

-No te vuelvas a marchar.

El chico alzó la mirada. ¿Marchar? ¿A dónde?... Entonces todo encajó. Comprendió por qué estaba así. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-No volveré a marcharme. Lo prometo.- sus palabras salieron inconscientemente de su boca. ¿Prometer? ¿Cómo le iba a prometer algo así? Pero, ¿cómo resistirse? Al segundo una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica, mostrando un gran alivio. De pronto, Shinna se abalanzó a su cuello, abrazándolo muy fuerte.

Y todo eso porque lo había echado de menos.

-Gracias- dijo ella. Él no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar, así que sólo pudo abrazarla también.

-Jeje, de nada.

La chica se separó de él y se secó las lágrimas.

-Siento que me hayas visto así.

-No pasa nada, todos tenemos un mal día.

Ella lo miró. Ahí estaba él, con su sonrisa siempre en la cara. No pudo evitar devolvérsela.

-Bueno… ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?- dijo Shinna.

Naruto la miró. Qué extraña la veía ahora: sus labios estaban rosados, con un tono rojizo en las mejillas, su pelo castaño suelto y su…"pijama".

-¿Te apetece comer?

-Bueno, la verdad es que estoy un poco hambrienta.

Naruto se dirigió a una pequeña mesa, abrió un cajón y cogió dos cajitas de ramen. La chica lo miró incrédula. No pudo evitar reírse. Naruto era increíble, aun estando en un hotel, se llevaba comida a su cuarto para comérsela después. Naruto le ofreció su porción y se sentaron a comer.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio. Hasta que Shinna decidió romperlo.

-Naruto…

-¿Mmm?- contestó él, con la boca llena de ramen.

-Tienes que enseñarme todos los jutsus que te ha enseñado Jiraiya.

-Tú también tienes que mostrarme lo que has aprendido. Te noto más fuerte.

Shinna no sabía si responderle "gracias" a ese último comentario. Se miró los brazos, ¿es que acaso estaba musculosa?

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el chico.

-Nada, nada- dijo ella.

Terminaron de cenar, pero los dos aún no tenían sueño. A Shinna le parecía que era muy temprano, eran las diez y media y los demás no iban a volver.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- preguntó Naruto. La veía muy despierta. La chica parecía querer recuperar todo el tiempo perdido esa noche.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta?- dijo inmediatamente.

-Vale. ¿Una vuelta? ¿Por dónde?

Shinna abrió la ventana y lo miró. Con un movimiento de cabeza le señaló que la siguiera.

-Pero ponte la cinta, Naruto.- El chico la miró sorprendido. ¿La cinta? ¿Para qué? El rubio obedeció y se acercó a la mesa para cogerla. Se la colocó en la frente y se la ató fuerte, mientras observó cómo ella se colocaba su bolsita de ninja en la cintura y su cinta en la frente. ¿Pero cuándo demonios se la había traído?

Sonrió para sí. Esa chica no dejaba nunca de sorprenderle.

Estaban sentados en un tejado y miraban la luna. Hacía una hora que habían salido de la ventana de la habitación de Naruto. Shinna recordó lo que había ocurrido hace un rato.

Hablaban tranquilamente de los lugares en los que Naruto había estado, o de si habían conseguido alguna pista de Sasuke en este último año, hasta que ella cambió de tema.

-Naruto, supongo que habrás mejorado en todos los aspectos con tu entrenamiento, ¿no?- su tono parecía desafiante.

Naruto captó la indirecta enseguida.

-¡Cuando quieras te lo demuestro!

-¡Ja! Yo también he mejorado bastante. ¿Qué tal en velocidad?- y con una sonrisa empujó a Naruto y después echó a correr.

-¿Es un desafío?- Naruto corrió detrás de ella, aunque no lo podía negar: ella era más rápida.

Saltaron de tejado en tejado. De esta forma no la podía alcanzar.

-¡Kage Bushin No Jutsu!

-¡Eh, eso es trampa! –protestó ella en broma.

-Ya te he dicho que he mejorado en todos los aspectos.

De pronto las cuatro copias se separaron y sólo quedó el Naruto original persiguiéndola.

-¿A dónde van los otros? ¿A comer?- se burló ella.

-Je,je. ¡Esto es una pequeña muestra de mi entrenamiento!

Siguió persiguiéndola. Las cuatro copias no se veían. Los minutos pasaban y seguía sin darle alcance. Pero no iba a perder. De pronto, dos copias salieron de la nada. Como ella temía, una emboscada. Se detuvo en seco, y sacó rápidamente de la bolsita dos shuriken que lanzó a las copias, desapareciendo ambas después. Las otras dos aparecieron al instante. Shinna tomó a una de un brazo y la estrelló con la otra, desapareciendo las dos al tiempo. Pero en ese momento, llegó el verdadero Naruto, con una luz brillante saliendo de la palma de su mano. La chica abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió. Naruto iba enserio, no le haría daño, pero luchaba como si fuera un enemigo real. Sabía que ella no se andaba con chiquitas. Por eso mismo le dijo que se pusiera la cinta, porque al llevarla puesta, pelearían como iguales, tal y como a Naruto le gustaba que le tratasen, como a un igual.

Shinna distinguió el Rasengan del rubio a tiempo y consiguió esquivarlo, deslizándose por debajo del chico, cogiéndole del brazo que aún sostenía el chakra girando frenéticamente. El shinobi intentó girar su cuerpo para enfrentarla, pero sólo consiguió perder la concentración en el Rasengan y hacerlo desaparecer. La kunoichi, sabiendo que no lograría retenerlo por mucho, le golpeó en la espalda. Naruto respondió con un gruñido y se retorció para soltarse. Shinna lo empujó y saltó hacia atrás para mantener la distancia.

El chico la miró y juntó sus dedos.

-¡Kage Bushin No Jutsu!

-La misma estrategia no te funcionará dos veces- dijo ella, al ver que una copia salía de la nada. Naruto solo se dedicó a sonreír. Le tendió la mano a la copia y ésta comenzaba a golpear el chakra con los dedos que el chico producía de la palma de su mano.

La kunoichi separó un poco las piernas, esperando el momento justo para atacar.

¿Qué debía hacer? Si por un descuido el Rasengan le alcanzaba iba derecha al hospital. Frunció el ceño y observó cómo Naruto terminaba su técnica. El chakra azul del shinobi giraba sin cesar convertido en una especie de pelota en su mano. La copia desapareció y Shinna decidió que era momento de atacar.

Naruto corrió hacia ella con el Rasengan en su mano echada hacia atrás, amenazante, esperando a que el dueño decidiera estamparlo contra ella.

-¡Suiton, Suishouha!- dijo la chica, después de realizar unos sellos. Al instante, una gran masa de agua salió del suelo y comenzó a rodearla. Con un radio de dos metros, se formó un torbellino de agua delante de los ojos del chico, que, ante un breve segundo de asombro, decidió saltar y enfrentarse a él, atravesándolo, sabiendo que la chica lo estaría esperando dentro.

El chico estaba aturdido y se preguntaba dónde estaba. Abrió mucho los ojos al conocer la respuesta. Estaba encima de ella, más cerca de lo que se hubiese imaginado que una persona pudiera estar con otra. Casi podía besarla.

¿¿¿BESARLA??? Otra vez esos malditos pensamientos.

Pervertido…

Pero de qué forma lo miraba. Parecía estar pensando lo mismo… ¿verdad?

Shinna se sonrojó.

-Vaya… me has alcanzado. Enhorabuena, sí que has mejorado.

Naruto sonrió.

-Gracias. Pero no creas que ha sido fácil.

La chica lo miró sonriendo.

-Realmente tienes un problema con esta camiseta.

Naruto cambió del rojo cansado al rojo avergonzado.

-Yo…es que…- de pronto se le vino a la cabeza uno de los piropos que el Ermitaño Pervertido le decía a una chica realmente guapa.- eres… sexy.

Shinna lo miró sorprendida. ¿Sexy? La chica se sonrojó y comenzó a reírse.

-¿He dicho algo malo?

-No… es que…jamás me habían dicho eso.

Shinna sonrió ante ese recuerdo. Después de eso, Naruto la había ayudado a levantarse y no dijeron palabra. Fue entonces cuando la chica quedó hechizada por la hermosa luna llena que tenían justo enfrente.

-Será mejor que volvamos- dijo Shinna, aunque no le apetecía nada volver.

Llegaron a la ventana de Naruto, y ella se disponía a abrir la puerta para marcharse de la habitación, cuando se detuvo y corrió hacia el rubio y le besó. Naruto abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojó, aunque pudo ver que ella también lo estaba. Se puso nervioso y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Pero esa sensación en los labios era…deliciosa. La chica se separó de él y levantó la vista.

-Lo…lo siento- agachó la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta. Naruto iba a responder, pero no pudo. Cuando por fin pudo despegar los labios para decir algo, Shinna ya se había marchado.

Naruto…idiota. ¡¡Vamos, corre!! ¡¡Ve tras ella!!

Pero Naruto no podía mover las piernas.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, lo único que la acompañaba era a luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana y el recuerdo de lo que acababa de hacer. Pero… ¿se arrepentía de lo que había hecho?...No, desde luego que no. A pesar de haber besado a su mejor amigo, y que gracias a su chiquillada podía perder tan valiosa amistad…no, no se arrepentía. Una sonrisa invadió su rostro. Se apoyó en la puerta y se dejó caer al suelo.

Jamás olvidaría aquella noche.

No, desde luego que no.

Justo después de salir de la ducha llamaron a la puerta. La chica se puso rápidamente un "pijama" parecido al que llevaba antes y fue corriendo a abrir la puerta.

El corazón se le salía. Pensó en desmayarse allí mismo. Unos ojos azules la miraban con un particular sonrojo. La chica alcanzó a ver que no llevaba la cinta puesta.

-Naruto… ¿estás…?- comenzó ella. Pero él se adelantó. Se adentró en la habitación y cerró la puerta. Se acercó poco a poco a ella, hasta que sus labios presionaron suavemente los de ella. Una mano la pasó suavemente por el cuello. Ella sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su espalda. Se separaron y ella sonrió. Lo cogió del cuello y lo besó. No hacía falta decir nada más. Las palabras sobraban en esos momentos. El chico la besaba dulcemente. Rozando casi sin querer su lengua con los labios de ella, como pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso. Lentamente, la boca de Shinna se abrió, para dejarle paso. Los besos pasaron de tímidos y dulces a salvajes y apasionados. Naruto ya no tocaba sólo el cuello de su kunoichi, ahora se aventuraba por sus caderas, su espalda, sus hombros…

Lo mismo hacía ella, del cuello pasó a su pecho y a su espalda.

Sin darse cuenta habían comenzado a andar, sin saber muy bien a dónde los llevaban sus pasos.

Naruto bajó sus besos a la barbilla de la chica., luego por el cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos, hasta llegar a un lugar deseado: su maldito hombro. Lo llenó de besos y todo lo que se le ocurría. Era gracioso, todo esto había ocurrido porque se había fijado en él.

Notaba la respiración de la chica acelerada. Sentía que no podía quedarse ahí. Quería más y más. Shinna había empezado a bajarle la cremallera de la chaqueta. Despacio, le quitaba la chaqueta, dejándola caer al suelo. Luego la camiseta, dejando ver el abdomen de un largo entrenamiento. Naruto siguió andando hasta llevarla a la cama. Ella se echó y él la siguió, apoyando las manos y echándose encima. Nunca antes habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro, ni con ellos, ni con nadie.

Volvían a besarse y a acariciarse. De pronto, la ropa empezaba a estorbar. Naruto no sabía por qué, pero sus manos querían tocar, sus ojos ver, quería saborear, experimentar… esto no lo había hecho antes, todo lo hacía por puro instinto, así que no sabía muy bien cómo acabaría aquello.

Sus manos bajaron a la cintura de la chica y comenzó a quitarle la camiseta. Subía más y más hasta que la camiseta desapareció. Se retiró un poco para contemplar el cuerpo que tenía ante él. Ni siquiera el de las mujeres que había visto con el Ermitaño Pervertido le atraía tanto como este. ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto? Porque él era el que lo estaba tocando, acariciando, saboreando… lo había tenido delante tanto tiempo y jamás lo había visto de esa forma. Volvió a acercarse a ella y la besó con pasión. La chica respondió con un leve gemido.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Acaso le había hecho daño? No, no podía ser. Shinna tenía sus manos en su nuca, aprisionándolo más contra ella.

De nuevo, Naruto bajó al cuello. Lo besaba y mordía ahora no tan suavemente. Shinna acariciaba la nuca del chico entre jadeos, presionando más para causarle más… ¿qué?

Un gemido volvió a salir de su boca. Naruto apretó su mano con la sábana. Dios… si vuelve a hacer eso se volverá loco. De pronto sintió una punzada en el pantalón. Le apretaba muchísimo.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Shinna deslizó su mano por su pecho, pasando por su abdomen, hasta llegar a sus pantalones. Desde la pelvis, comenzó a bajárselos. Naruto tragó saliva. Al momento, sus pantalones ya no suponían un estorbo. El chico se retorció un poco para deshacerse de ellos totalmente. Decidió que los de ella, por pequeños que fuesen, también estorbaban. Se retiró un poco, apoyando sus rodillas en la cama, para quitarle el pantalón. Lentamente, fue deslizando la tela por sus muslos, las rodillas, hasta acabar tirado en algún punto de la habitación. Cuando se iba a volver a colocar encima, la chica lo empujó a un lado y se montó sobre él. Naruto se sorprendió ante aquella acción.

¿Pero qué pasaba allí abajo? Sentía una presión horrible hasta sólo con el bóxer, pero al sentirla encima…no le dolía, le gustaba. Era una sensación placentera. La chica se sonrojó un poco al notar el miembro de su amigo contra ella. El shinobi se incorporó y acarició su hombro hasta que se topó con el tirante del sujetador. Shinna guió sus manos al broche en su espalda y lo desabrochó. Cuando se lo quitó, Naruto pudo observar el color carmesí de sus mejillas. Se acercó a sus labios y comenzó a besarla. Bajando cada vez más por su barbilla, por su cuello… hasta llegar a su pecho. Lo besaba delicadamente mientras la kunoichi echaba hacia atrás la cabeza recibiendo el placer que comenzó a envolverla.

-Naruto…

El aludido se mordió el labio al escucharla gemir su nombre. La verdad es que le gustó aquello. Volvió de nuevo a su pecho y siguió con su tarea, mientras notaba cómo su compañera arqueaba la espalda del placer que él mismo le producía.

Shinna ya no era capaz de pensar. La vista se le nublaba por momentos. Aunque no se podía quejar (ya que esto le gustaba bastante), decidió que Naruto ya se había divertido a su costa y que ahora le tocaba a ella.

Con un sensual movimiento, la kunoichi pasó su mano por el ombligo del chico, bajando hasta llegar al bóxer. El rubio no sabía muy bien qué iba a hacer, aunque intuyó algo. Gruñó dando a entender que continuara. La chica esbozó una pícara sonrisa y adentró su mano en el bóxer, tocando el miembro. Con la otra mano sujetaba la nuca del shinobi, mientras besaba y mordía, no tan delicadamente como hacía él, su cuello.

Esta vez fue Naruto quien no pudo evitar que un gemido bastante sonoro se le escapara de su boca. Mientras mordía el cuello, Shinna sonrió complacida al notar que sus caricias daban resultados bastante buenos.

El chico se sorprendió al escucharse a sí mismo pronunciar el nombre de la kunoichi entre gemidos. Su respiración se agitó aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-Shin-na…p-para- Naruto no podía articular palabra. Sentía que poco a poco su cordura lo abandonaba. Sin esperar ni un segundo más, el rubio la cogió con un ágil movimiento y la recostó en la cama, echándose él encima. Le quitó las bragas a la chica y ella le quitó lo suyo, quedando al fin los dos desnudos, uno sobre otro, completamente desconcertados por lo que estaban haciendo. Sin esperar más, Naruto se echó sobre ella y la besó de nuevo. Realmente no sabía qué debía hacer, pero instintivamente acariciaba el muslo de la chica, haciendo que sus piernas se separaran un poco. Shinna rodeó la cadera de su amante con sus piernas y sintió cómo el miembro del chico rozaba su intimidad. El shinobi se aprisionó más contra ella, haciendo que la chica se revolviera. Ante ese movimiento, el rubio apretó los ojos. Lo estaba provocando y Naruto no se contendría por más tiempo. Al ver la reacción del chico, Shinna sonrió y volvió a moverse, haciendo que Naruto la mirase con picardía.

-No hagas cosas de las que puedas arrepentirte.- le susurró sensualmente al oído el ojiazul.

-¿Y si no me arrepintiese?- contestó la chica, imitándolo.

No hacía falta más. Rápidamente, el shinobi guió su miembro a la intimidad de su kunoichi, penetrándola. La morena gimió más alto que otras veces. El chico detectó enseguida un ligero sonido de dolor. Quiso conservar la poca cordura que le quedaba para parar en ese momento. Por un segundo, había visto una expresión de dolor en el rostro de la chica. Ella lo miró y le sonrió, indicándole que continuara. La barrera que se interpuso entre ella y Naruto desapareció con una dulce embestida. Shinna apretó los dientes al notar una mezcla entre dolor y placer. El chico la besaba para tratar de aliviarla, aunque casi sin darse cuenta, sus besos eran cada vez más salvajes. La kunoichi respondía con gemidos y comenzando a mover la cadera. El dolor se hacía cada vez menos intenso hasta desaparecer por completo. Descargas eléctricas recorrían la espalda de la chica al sentir el placer que el pequeño shinobi le daba. Las embestidas comenzaron a ser más bruscas y los movimientos de la cadera más rápidos.

Los gemidos y jadeos de ambos llenaban el silencio de la habitación. Shinna mordía el labio del rubio, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera tan sólo por esa caricia.

Naruto terminó dentro de ella, arrancándole un gemido de su garganta. La kunoichi llegó justo después, al notar el calor que el chico dejaba en su cuerpo. El shinobi, extasiado, se echó sobre el pecho de la chica, escuchando los acelerados latidos y la respiración agitada. Shinna acariciaba el pelo del rubio y su fuerte espalda. Naruto abrió los ojos y se acercó a su rostro. Con una pícara sonrisa la besó. Luego se incorporó y se recostó en la cama. Ella se apoyó en su pecho y él la rodeó con su brazo.

Así quedaron los dos dormidos hasta el amanecer.

No sabían cómo sería todo después de esa noche…pero, ¿qué importaba? Ahora sólo pensaban en que eran algo más que amigos.

**¿Qué les pareció?¿Bien, mal? Dejen reviews y comentan^^**

**bss, lectores!!!**


End file.
